Hunt For The Cure (A Devils Like To Dance Fanficception)
by Jman15008
Summary: Sebastian, Luka, Ciel, and all other demons are put into trouble with a strange new find by H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. Now, they're forced into a race to find a solution to the new problem that's arisen. What is this strange new item that's appeared for them? Find out in this fanficception of Devils Like To Dance. (Note: Image and original Fanfiction are by HateWeasel)


**A Devils Like To Dance Fanfiception. (If you haven't read DLTD by HateWeasel, you should before reading this)**

Kristopherson sighed as he stopped around the corner. The faux blonde sat on a bench nearby as he tried to catch his breath. Even though it was a saturday morning, the lad was out for a jog at no later than 7 in the morning. The air was cold due to it almost being October. The boy was wearing a plain black T-Shirt, sweat pants, and a gray jacket. The reason for the blonde lad being outside so early, was the fact that he was on his jog that he did every week to help keep himself in shape.

"Wait the hell up!" A voice called, just as a certain brown haired teen came around the corner, huffing and puffing for breath.

"I would, but if I stayed at your pace, I'd never make it home" The pink-loving lad said as his friend, Daniel Westly sat next to him on the bench. The poor boy was in terrible physical condition to be running around this early in the morning, but he though that if Kristopherson would let him accompany him, maybe he could get into shape more. The lad wiped his brown hair out of his eyes, it already being soaked with sweat, even with the morning being so cold.

"Oh sod off, why do you think I even joined you on this jog in the first place?" The westly boy asked, shooting a nasty look at his friend, who easily laughed it off. While it was true, the blonde lad was enjoying the company of his best friend, he couldn't help but feel a tad upset that he knew his friend was only doing this to be in a better shape, to impress the blonde's sister. The boy had to admit, he found it funny that his friend was having so much trouble keeping up, then, an idea popped into his head.

"I'll tell you what, if you can manage to beat me to the next bus stop, I'll stay at your pace the rest of the jog" Kristopherson said, then took off before his friend could even reply with an answer. Kristopherson was fast, and with the small head start, he easily made it in front of his friend, and across the street. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the cold air was strong enough with his running that it kept his faux blonde locks out of his face. The boy slowed down a bit as he heard his cellphone ringing, pulling it out of his pocket to see that it was his sister. Rounding the next corner, barely dodging a sign, he slowed to a stop to answer his phone.

"Kris, where are you? Audry and Preston are already here, waiting for you guys" Said a voice on the other end of the call. Kristopherson's palm met with his forehead breifly as he remembered that today was the day the sensational seven were planning to go to the movies.

"Dammit...We'll be there in a few minutes, just tell them to wait up" Kristopherson said, and with a small goodbye, he put the phone back into his pocket. He turned around, sighing just in time for Daniel to round the corner and slam straight into him, knocking them both down.

"What the hell, man?" Daniel said as he held his face where him and the other lad's forehead had hit him. Rubbing his cheek, he quickly crawled over to his friend to see if he was alright. The blonde lad had a small bump on his forehead from the impact, but he was able to sit up.

"Come one, looks like we're late to meeitng up with the others" Kris said as he stood up, soon helping his friend get up as well. The two enchanged a small nod before they started on their way together to the closest bus stop to take it back towards the blonde boy's home.

Meanwhile, the two boys who were awaiting the arrival of the rest of their friends sat on a couch, watching television. Preston was dressed in a blue zip-up jacket, and black jeans, while Audry was across from him with his typical hat, a red shirt, and jeans. The indian lad was paying attention to the episode of Star Trek that was currently playing on the television, while Audry, of course was on his DS, playing Castlevania. While the two minded their own business, occupying their time as they awaited their friends to arrive, they payed no mind to Anastasia as she walked into the room.

"I guess they'll be here in a little while, but I don't know how long it'll be" The pink loving lad's sister said as she plopped down onto a chair. She knew that her brother had gone out for his usual jog, but it didn't take him this long usually, so she just assumed that Daniel was holding him up to oogle something in a store. She couldn't really blame them for being late, seeing as it was a saturday, so they were going to take their time with things.

Just as soon as she got comfortable in her chair, the door bell rang, causing the now annoyed girl to get out of her seat to answer the door. _I swear to god, if this is Kris and Dan pulling a prank, I'm going to be pissed._ The girl thought as she made her way to the door, but when she opened it, she stood, shocked.

"Hello, we're looking for Ciel Phantomhive"said a large man. His voice was somewhat deep, and he was wearing a uniform of sorts. The man stood tall, and had a gun strapped to the side of his waist by a belt. He had dark hair, and eyes that were covered by sunglasses. His voice sounded like it was strained a bit, as if he had just recovered from a cold. His coworker on the other hand, wore no sunglasses, exposing his deep brown eyes. His sandy blonde hair was parted down the middle and was reletivally long. He also had a small gun strapped to his belt, and stood slightly talled than the first man.

"Uuuhh, I know him, but he's not here right now" Anastasia said as she backed up a bit, trying to make distance between herself and the two men. Just as she did, a black Rolls Royce came into view behind the men. Out of it, stepped the blonde menace, Alois Trancy, and his boyfriend, Ciel Phantomhive, both of which accompanied by Luka and Sebastian. The raven haired man walked with the smaller Macken boy, holding his hand as they walked up to the house behind the demonic duo.

"Sir, I think there might be a problem" The dark haired boy's butler said, stopping to assess what was currently happening at the door of the Miles family. Ciel and Alois also had noticed the two large men, both of which sported the H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G logo on their suits. Just as the words left his mouth, the two men turned around to see what the noise was. A smirk coming across the face of the man with the dark hair.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive. We've been looking for you, but you weren't home when we checked" The man with the sunglasses said as himself and his partner walked towards the demonic duo, well aware of who they were.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? From the looks of it, you're with H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G, but I don't recall being informed of them needing to see me" Ciel said as he walked towards the men, sensing now danger. Yes, the lad had been around for well over one-hundred years, and in that time, he had gotten to the point of being able to detect danger rather well, thanks to him being a demon now.

"My name is Richard Vango. Something's come up rather quickly, and Dr. Ackerman requested that you four all come to see her as soon as you possibly can" The blonde haired man said, placing his hands behind his back. The dark haired man then reached out his hand, shaking the hands of the demons, introducing himself as Mr. Sanderson, a researcher at H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G that worked with Doctor Ackerman, as well as was a body guard. With a short exchange from Ciel to the others, they all agreed to go to H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G to see what it was that the woman needed them for.

Sebastian led Luka back to his seat before climbing into the drivers side while Alois explained to the faux blonde's sister that they would be back later, and that the others could go to the movies without them. The blonde menace then walked back with Ciel to the car, parting ways with the two large men, who got into their vehicle and sped away.

"What do you think Doctor Ackerman wants us for?" Asked the blonde demon to his lover as Sebastian started the car. His fingers almost instantly intertwining with the blunnette's own when they were buckled in. The eye patched teen said nothing as his mind reeled at what the woman could want to seem them for, he was quickly brought out of his thought proccess when he heard a small coughing sound. The pair in the back quickly looked to Luka, knowing that because he wasn't a full-fledged demon, he was subjectable to these things, however, when they heard it again, they realized that the coughing was coming from their driver, Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, hopefully you enjoyed my first chapter of this. I plan to actually continue, but I don't know how often I'll update. Yes, the original image and the original fanfiction are by HateWeasel on here. If you want to read Devils Like To Dance, go here: (Assuming it lets you use the link) s/8918441/1/Devils-Like-to-Dance Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought of it. I'd really like to know what you think, and want to see in this.**


End file.
